Just For You Honey
by Cyber Ayumu-chan
Summary: Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu walau harus terluka sekalipun -Baekhyun-


**Assalammu'alaikum perkenalkan saya author baru di sini. Saya datang mempersembahkan sebuah fic yang gaje nan abal yang mungkin dapat menghibur anda.**

**Udh gak usah banyak cincong lagi langsung baca aja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_EXO ©SM Entertaiment._**

**_Just For You Honey ©Cyber Ayumu-chan._**

**_Rate T._**

**_GaJe,__OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Seorang namja bernama Byun Baekhyun yang bersekolah di Seoul High School. Dia sedang berjalan untuk menuju kesekolahnya.

"BAEKHYUN~!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

Baekhyun pun menoleh mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Yejin nuna," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ketika tahu Yejin yang memanggilnya.

Yejin balas tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kita pergi kesekolah bareng yah," pinta Yejin sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Baekhyun.

DEEGGG!

Detak jantung Baekhyun menjadi lebih cepat karena melihat tingkah Yejin yang bergelayut manja dilengannya. Meskipun sudah sering seperti itu, tapi tetap saja jantungnya berdebar-debar seakan ingin melompat.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Yejin.

Kemudian, Yejin tersenyum dan merekapun berjalan kesekolah bersama-sama dengan Yejin yang memeluk lengan Baekhyun.

Selama perjalanan kesekolah, suasana menjadi hening karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Emm, nuna," panggil Baekhyun kepada Yejin.

Merasa dipanggil, Yejin pun menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Ne?" sahut Yejin sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan senyum manis terhias diwajahnya. Sedangkan yang dipandangi menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-ah, i-itu. Apa nuna sudah berhasil mendekati Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Hmm, aku belum berhasil mendekatinya. Apalagi dia itu orangnya terkesan dingin dan cuek kepada orang lain," jawab Yejin.

Baekhyun hanya ber-oh ria, tapi di dalam hatinya dia senang karena Yejin belum berhasil mendapatkan hati Sehun. Mungkin masih ada harapan untuknya.

Egoiskah ?

Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi dia tidak peduli karena dia benar-benar mencintai Yejin.

"Hmm, bisakah kau membantuku Baekhyun ?"pinta Yejin kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda kalau dia menerima permintaan Yejin.

Dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Yejin, walaupun ada rasa sakit yang teramat dalam di hatinya.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu nuna,"ucap Baekhyun.

Senyum pun terkembang di wajah Yejin.

Sebuah senyuman yang selalu di sukai Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Baekhun," ucap Yejin berterimakasih kepada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sekolah.

"Hmm, nuna,"Yejin menoleh kepada Baekhyun.

"Ne ?" sahut Yejin sambil tersenyum manis.

"I-itu apa nuna yakin ingin mendekati Sehun ?"tanya Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

Yejin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Oh ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu ya nuna,"ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah,ne,"balas Yejin.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Hhhh! Kenapa Yejin nuna selalu saja memikirkan dia tidak pernah mencoba melupakanya dan memperhatikanku saja ?

Tak tau kah kau aku sangat sakit saat kau memperhatikannya nuna ?

Sangat sakit saat kau menyebut namanya ?

Apakah kau tidak memilikin rasa sedikit pun kepada ku nuna ?

Aku rasa itu jawabannya tidak, karena kau hanya menyukai Sehun.

"Hei, Baekhyun~!" sepertinya ada yang memanggilku.

Aku menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara yang memanggilku.

"Ah Hyejoon," ternyata Hyejoon yang memanggilku.

Dia berjalan menuju kursi di depanku.

"Hei,mana namjachingu-mu itu ?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Hari ini dia tidak masuk, karena sedang tidak enak badan" jawabnya, aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya, bagaimana denganmu ? Apakau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Yejin eonni ?" tanyanya padaku. Seketika hatiku terasa sakit karena dia bertanya hal seperti itu padaku.

"Belum. Aku belum menyatakan perasaanku. Aku takut dia menolakku dan malah menjauhiku," jawabku.

"Kenapa harus takut ?" tanya Hyejoon lagi.

Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku ini sahabatnya ? Dan kau juga tahu 'kan kalu Yejin nuna menyukai Sehun, adik kelas kita yang sangat hebat dance itu ?" jawabku panjang lebar dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu semua. Tapi kalau kau memang meyukai Yejin eonni, kenapa kau tidak nyatakan saja perasaanmu sebelum terlambat ? Jika kau terlambat sedikit saja, kau pasti akan menyesal," ucapnya kepadaku dan segera berbalik karena Kang Seongsaengnim sudah masuk kekelas.

"_Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hyejoon, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa," _batinku berkata. Sepertinya berat jika melakukan hal seperti itu.

Baekhyun POV End

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua murid sudah berhamburan untuk pulang,kecuali seorang yeoja berpipi chubi yang terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

Yeoja itu duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di dekat gerbang sekolah.

PLUK!

Yeoja berpipi chubi itu terkejut saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Baekhyun-ah,"ucap Yejin -yeoja berpipi chubi- sambil tersenyum saat mengetahui orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Yejin.

"Nuna sedang menunggu di jemput ?"tanya Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yejin.

Yejin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Nuna mau ku antarkan pulang ?"tawar Baekhyun kepada Yejin.

Yejin tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi nanti Kris mengomeliku karena tidak menunggunya,"ujar Yejin, ia mendengus kesal saat membayangkan kris mengomelinya.

"Kenapa harus menunggu Kris hyung ?"tanya Baekhyun

"tumben sekali dia mau menjemput nuna,"lanjutnya.

"karena dia mu memperkenalkan yeojachingu-nya padaku,"Yejin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Yejin.

"_Andai kau dapat mengetahui perasaanku dan memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku, aku pasti akan sangat senang, tapi sayang itu semua hanya sekedar angan-anganku yang takkan pernah tercapai,"_batin Baekhyun.

"Hei, apa sudah lama menungguku ?"tanya Kris yang baru saja datang.

"Sudah sangat lama bahkan,"jawab Yejin kesal.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita langsung pergi, Baekhyun apa kau mau ikut dengan kami ?"tawar Kris pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak hyung, aku masih ada urusan,"ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya,"ujar Kris.

"Nuna duluan ya Baekhyun pai pai~,"ujar Yejin sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Ne,pai~,"Baekhyun balas tersenyum.

"_Apapun akan selalu ku lakukan hanya untukmu Yejin nuna, meski hatiku ini terasa sakit dan aku harus terluka sekalipun asalkan kau bahagia, karena aku mencintaimu Yejin nuna,"_batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun melangkah untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini di sekolah masih sepi, karena ini masih sangat pagi untuk pergi kesekolah.

Tapi saat ini ada seorang siswa yang suda datang.

Siswa itu duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang teduh yang terdapat di taman belakang sekolah.

Siswa yang ternyata seorang namja itu sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Baekhyun-ah,"tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Baekhyun pun menoleh untuk mencari orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

Ia tersenyum lembut saat mengetahui Yejin yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hai Yejin nuna,"Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, nanti saat pulang sekolah aku akan mencoba untuk mendekati Sehun lagi apa kau mau membantuku ?"tanya Yejin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

DEEEGGG!

Seketika Baekhyun diam membeku, ia merasakan sakit yang ter amat di dalam hatinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Yejin tadi.

Tapi walaupun hatinya sakit, ia tetap tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang yang ia cintai.

"Te-tentu saja, aku akan membantumu nuna,"ujar Baekhyun sedikit terbata.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya menuruti permintaan Yejin yang jelas-jelas telah membuat hatinya terluka.

"Gomawo Baekhyun-ah kau memang yang terbaik,"ucap Yejin senang.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat orang yg dicintainya itu bahagia.

"Emmhhh, nuna sebaiknya kita kekelas sekarang, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi,"ujar Baekhyun.

Ia pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yejin berdiri.

"Ne, kajja!"ucap Yejin.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

**TENG TENG!**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, semua murid pun berhamburan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Baekhyun-ah,"pangil seorang yeoja berpipi chubi.

Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri Yejin-yeoja berpipi chubi-.

"Kau yakin nuna?"tanya Baekhyun pada Yejin.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kajja!"Yejin langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV.

Akhirnya aku dan Yejin nuna menemukan dimana Sehun berada.

Tapi saat ini Sehun sedang tidak sendiri, dia bersama dengan seorang yeoja.

Tunggu! Sepertinya aku kenal yeoja itu.

Ternyata yeoja itu adalah Hyunmi, teman sekelasku.

Sehun terlihat sedang menggenggem tangan Hyunmi.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku kesebelah kananku dan dapat kulihat Yejin nuna diam mematung.

Aku kembal melihat kearah depan dimana Sehun dan Hyunmi berada.

Samar-samar aku mendengar perkataan mereka seperti.

"Saranghae Hyunmi nuna," dan "Na-nado Sehun-ah,".

Dan setelah perkataan Hyunmi tadi, Sehun mencium Hyunmi tepat dibibirnya.

Ku tolehkan-lagi-kepalaku kearah kananku.

Dan kudapati Yejin nuna yang menangis dengan tangannya menutup mulutnya.

DEEGGG!

Betapa menyakitkan saat melihat orang yang ku cintai menangis karena orang lain.

Dia lari kearah gerbang sekolah, aku segera mengejarnya.

Berkali-kali ku teriakan namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, tetapi dia tidak mendengarkannya dia terus saja berlari.

Aku terus mengejarnya, dan dia berlari jalan aspal.

**TIINN TIIINNN!**

Sebuah truk melaju cepat ke arahnya.

"YEJIN NUNA, AWASSS!"teriakku dan langsung mendorong tubuhnya.

**BRRUUUKK!**

Truk itu menabrakku dengan keras.

Aku masih dapat melihat Yejin nuna berjalan kearahku.

"Ka-kau baik-baik sa-sajakan nuna?" tanyaku lirih.

Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Dapat kulihat dia yang masih menangis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolongku? Hiks seharunya hiks aku yang tertabrak truk itu bukannya kau hiks,"tanya Yejin nuna balik.

Ia meletakkan kepalaku di atas pahanya.

"ka-karena a-aku mencintaimu n-nuna, sa-saranghae,"ucap ku lirih.

Ia membulatkan matanya dan semakin menangis dengan keras.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah aku hiks tidak pernah menyadarinya hiks aku ini memang bodoh,"ucapnya.

"Tak apa k-kau t-tidak bodoh nuna, dan b-bagaimanapum aku tetap mencintaimu,"ucapku dengan sangat lirih.

"BAEKHYUN-AH IREONAYO, IREONA JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"samar-samar aku masih dapat mendengar teriakannya.

"ANDWAE, JANGAN PERGI BAEKHYUN-AH, NADO SARANGHAE BAEKHYUN-AH!"dan itulah kata terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku benar-benar menutup mataku dan pergi untuk selamanya.

Baekhyun POV End.

.

.

.

.

.

2 Tahun Kemudian.

Yejin POV.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, namun aku belum dapat melupakannya.

Dan setelah kejadian itu pula aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Dan perasaan ku pada Sehun selama ini hanya sekedar perasaan kagum saja.

Hhhh! Baekhyun-ah aku merindukanmu, jeongmal bogoshipoyo.

Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata lagi.

Selalu saja seperti ini.

"Hiks Baekhyun-ah hiks hiks bogoshipoyo hiks,"ucapku lirih.

"Yejin-ah,"panggil eomma-ku.

Eomma masuk ke kamarku dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Eomma hiks,"segera saja eomma memelukku erat.

"Yejin-ah eomma tahu apa yang kau rasakan, eomma juga tahu pasti kau merindukannya, tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini kau harus tetap semangat chagi,"ujar eommaku memberikanku semangat.

Aku segera menghapus air mataku.

"Nde, eomma benar Yejin harus tetap semangat,".aku tersenyum hangat kearah eomma, eomma juga ikut tersenyum.

"Pergilah jalan-jalan keluar mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang,"aku hanya mengangguk.

Eomma melepas pelukkannya dan tersenyum.

Yejin POV End.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari rumahnya, Yejin pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota.

Ia berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan hingga...

BRUUKK!

Ia menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh.

"Gwenchanayo?"tanya orang yang ditabrak oleh Yejin tadi yang ternyata adalah namja.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yejin berdiri.

DEEEGG!

Yejin merasa mengenali suara itu.

Yejin segera mendongakkan kepalanya.

DEEEGG!

Yejin benar-benar terkejut.

Namja itu mengingatkannya tentang masalalunya.

Mengingatkannya dengan orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya.

Mengingatkannya tentang kejadian itu.

Namja itu tersenyum pada Yejin, senyum yang sangat Yejin rindukan.

Yejin langsung memeluk namja itu.

"B-Baekhyun-ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Hadeh akhirnya jadi juga satu fic buatan saya mian kalau jelek dan ndak memuaskan para readers sekalian,maklum saya masih baru disini.**

**Saya butuh kritik dan saran yang membangun, ya suda segitu ajah.**

**Mohon review-nya...#bbuing bbuing bareng Baekhyun.**


End file.
